Office
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | group = Hostage | Terrorists = Arctic Avengers (CSX) Anarchist (CS:GO) | Counter-Terrorists = Spetsnaz (CSX) FBI (CS:GO) | Creator(s) = Alex Manilov (original author) Ritual Entertainment (CSX, CSCZ) Turtle Rock Studios (CSX, CSCZ) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 7.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Office (cs_office) is an official hostage rescue map. It has since appeared in every Counter-Strike game, besides Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview It is set in the winter in a office building with parking areas and outside yards. Counter-Terrorists (CT) spawn zone is in a parking garage while the Terrorists are inside the offices. Arguably, Office is one of the more balanced Hostage Rescue maps in Counter-Strike as players will have even ground throughout the map and the hostages are easily escorted in the wide pathways. Official description Counter-Terrorists: Enter the office building and rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission, 2 in competitive mode. Development Office is one of the most popular hostage rescue maps and has been remade four times. ''Counter-Strike 1.0 The offices are owned by various different companies, including Prodigy Inc. and Bizzy Blaster Labor Union. It features many paintings and huge computers and magazines. Counter-Strike 1.6 The map was edited a bit by Valve Corporation to make it smooth and clear. The weather and sunlight also had been changed. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero ''See also: Office/Tour of Duty This version of Office is known as cs_office_cz. Changes include more realistic textures, a different projector with a visible light, carpets with different colors, pictures with captions, the removal of the APCs in the front and the back yard, a new snow sprite, and no magazines on the tables. The garage door at the CT Spawn Zone is now automated, thus allowing bots to pass through, and emits noise. Furthermore, the amount of players that can play in this map has been expanded to hold 32 players maximum at a time. ''Counter-Strike: Source Changes include updated textures, an updated garage, the number 52375 on top of the main entrance, several elements (file cabinets, garbage cans, computers, small tables, etc.) becoming physics-based models, changing projections, paintings and captioned pictures changed into small framed pictures, and a smaller, more modern microwave. The bathroom will make flushing sounds when approached. The APC in the outdoor areas of the map have been removed. The interior of the office building is also slightly different from older maps. Physics based models, especially file cabinets, are often exploited by campers to slow down the Counter-Terrorists by using them to block doorways around the projector room. There is a snowman, as an Easter egg, at the backyard of the office complex. Although it cannot be harmed with the knife, its head can be disintegrated with a few bullets and its arms can be detached with bullets. The head can also be detached by jumping onto it and it will cause the head to fall down but the cap will remain in mid-air. The lower body however, cannot be destroyed even if HE grenades are exploded nearby. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive There are some significant changes to Office in ''Global Offensive. The movable props that players once exploited were now made static, making it impossible to shoot them around. In one of the rooms with the hostages, there are words that read "Central South Office Park" and part of the storage room has been converted into a lunch room. The color of the carpet has been changed and there are graphical improvements for cs_office. Additional props have been added and with the overhaul of the hostage rescue scenario, some hostages will spawn randomly and one may appear in the side hall or/and the lunch room. The official factions of this map are the Anarchists as the Terrorists and the FBI as the Counter-Terrorists. Achievements |-| Counter-Strike: Source= Map Special |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= Global Expertise Trivia *In Source, the computers are modeled after the Dell Dimension 4300s/4400/4500/4550, but have the front of a Dell Optiplex GX60/GX150/GX160/GX170L/GX240/GX260/GX270/GX280 and have "BEEFY COMPUTER" written on the sides. **The PCs can be shot and destroyed. Each hit will cause internal parts of the PC to drop out. ***Continuously attacking the PCs will cause them to eject computer parts and slowly destroy the PCs. ****The first hit will cause the side panel pop open, the second hit will drop the graphic card. On the third hit will drop the sound card and in addition a hole at the right side of the case. And followed by the CPU fan (in addition another hole at the right side of the case), 2 RAM cards, 2 Hard Disk Drives, the motherboard, the Power Supply Unit and finally, the Optical disc drive. *Bots may occasionally shoot at some furniture props that are scattered throughout the map, especially in Source version. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, there's a Easter egg of developer credit, it's located at the storage room. Shooting the wall can reveal it. **One of the PC screen has a WorldCraft of how the cs_office was build. **Nearby, there's a whiteboard that has written "Manesa is Hobbit's whore! :)". Referring to the map creator. *In both Condition Zero and Source, bots tend to become stuck within the Front Room. *Image in the projector room can differ between versions of the map. *In Global Offensive, the "Alpine Sweat" soda can props found in the office resembles "Mountain Dew" soda cans, a real-life brand. * In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the projector in the conference room will occasionally display the Black Mesa logo from Half-Life. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the moveable props (i.e. cabinets) are reused from Half-Life 2. *There are several humorous "office motivational posters" in this map: **'HEADSHOT': Those who can, do. Those who can't, complain. (Front room) **'SNIPING': Feel like a player without actually joining the game. (Front room) **'Crunch': Hang in there...it's almost over! (Front room) **'PING': Being the scapegoat for your inadequacies since 1974. (Note the image can be blurry) (Terrorist spawn) **'SPAMMING': What you lack in quality, you can make up in quantity. (Terrorist spawn) **'CAMPING': Doing unto others before they do unto you. (Terrorist spawn) *In Counter-Strike: Source, Office only had 14 windows and a player would need to destroy all windows before anyone else does to gain the achievement "A World of Pane". In Global Offensive, the number of windows exceeds 14, making the achievement easier to gain. *In Global Offensive, the Terrorist spawn zone has a joke on the projector about the use of collateralized debt obligations (CDO's), which repackage (often low-quality) mortgage debt, in the financial crisis. A series of slides say deliberately silly things like "Mortgage-backed security derivatives: profits for the future!" and "We give mortgages to anyone/We mean ANYONE". *In the Global Offensive version, the radio located in the Terrorist spawn can be heard playing audio. The contents of the radio are Gabe Newell, managing director of Valve, describing an office attack in the style of a news report. Date and time In the Counter-Strike: Source version of the map, some things refer to the date of the operation in office. The TPS reports on book shelves are dated January 1999. However, the computer screens show other dates. The operating system is Microsoft Windows XP, which was released in 2001. In Microsoft Excel 2003, the TPS reports are dated January 1998. The shortcuts also feature Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, which was released on March 1, 2004, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, released March, 23 2004, for the PC in North America (the level is placed in the United States because the vending machine prices are in US Dollars) and Steam, beta testing of which has started in 2002. This means that the Source version of the map is placed sometime during or after 2004. The map probably takes place on November 1, 2004, the release date of Counter-Strike: Source which explains the cold weather. The time of operation is 6:05 or 18:05, according to the clocks in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The microwave oven in'' Counter-Strike: Source'' displays a different time, 5:29, while computer monitors shows 5:07 PM. Also, considering that Office takes place during winter, any of these times would be fairly dark, but the weather is bright in Source. uk:Office Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Reserves map group